Happiness reached?
by ssllww
Summary: Based on the most recent season, and the relationship between Tom and Mary. I don't own anything etc. Please review and give me some ideas. :)


"Tom," she said, one evening after dinner, "Would you really leave Downton for America?" He smiled, they had become very close since they had both lost their partners.

"Mary, I don't fit in here. Over there I will be a nobody not a chauffeur in a gentleman's suit." She stared down at her feet.

"I think you suit it. And besides you'll take Sybbie away from us all, and all the memories." Her voice grew louder as she became more desperate to emphasis the point she didn't want him to leave because of her feelings. "Tom, you have helped me through a difficult time, and I've done the same. But your prepared to throw that all away, because you don't think you fit in?" he looked at her, so was everyone else, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Actually," she paused, Tom hoped that she would take it back, "Go! I hope your happy there fixing cars and being a nobody." With that she promptly left the room. Cora got up to follow, but a look from Violet made her change her mind,

"The last thing she needs is for someone to point out her mistakes, she will of course be made aware of them, but let her be tonight." Carson left the room unnoticed, he knew that what the dowager said was right, but she needed someone to listen to her.

He reached her room and heard her sobbing. He knocked, no effort was made to stop him entering,

"M'lady, may I come in."

"Oh Carson, if you've come to tell me my behaviour was inappropriate then no you may not. I know I've made a fool of myself."

"I quite understand." Carson said, still standing by the door. She frowned,

"No you don't. You have never approved of Tom being in the position he is. You're as bad as Granny." She snapped. Mr Carson was quite taken aback by the words, he nodded, and left, sensing he was not welcome at this time. As he walked along the hallway, the true manner of her words struck him and there were tears in his eyes.

Tom meanwhile had gone to see Sybbie. He sat on the window seat with her asleep by his side. He contemplating Mary's words. He knew she considered him an ally, even a friend, but even so the words seemed to hint to a deeper feeling. He heard the door creak, he looked out of the window. He saw in the reflection it was Mary.

"I thought you'd be here." She said simply. He turned to look at her, her eyes were red, her hair was messy and she hadn't changed her dress, but yet she still looked perfect.

"Is it Sybbie or me you don't want to lose?" he asked gently,

"I think you've worked that out by now." She replied in a quiet way, he stepped closer to her,

"Answer the question, I need to hear it from you." She looked away,

"If I tell you the answer I will make a fool of myself again, therefore I shall not. Not tonight anyway." She gave a half smile,

"Mary, its simple, do you love me or not?" He suddenly became of the aggressive manner he phrased it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She nodded,

"If I told you tonight, it would be unfair on you, I'm not black and white. I don't want to give you the answer to the question and to influence you, and then ruin it with what I would have to tell you." She was aware that she had basically answered his question, but she had to tell him. In order to have a chance, she had to tell him about Pamuk, before it was too late. He smiled, George began to cry and Mary quickly picked him up to silence him before Sybbie woke. She stared down into his eyes,

"He reminds me so much of Matthew." She said, Tom approached and stroked Georges cheek, George smiled at the touch.

"Treasure him Mary. He's lost his father, he'll need you so much over the years." Tom said gently. For a moment there was silence,

"And the same goes for you and Sybbie." Mary said, "If my niece is ever unhappy, you'll have me to answer to." Tom smiled,

"I promise."

"It would be easier if you stayed." Mary said without reason. He didn't argue, he understood what she meant and he agreed. Mary placed George back, "Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight." He replied with a small smile, she turned to go and reached the door. She turned back to face him,

"Do you forgive my bitterness to you tonight?"

"Mary, you weren't bitter. You are allowed to argue against me about Sybbie's future, you're her aunt and godmother." She smiled and left the room.


End file.
